Hesitant
by IamtheWalrus95
Summary: People are hesitant for a lot of things.Should they take the job? Whose side should they take?Doon is hesitant about something that could change him and Lina's friendship.UBER bad summary but plz R&R!That is all...
1. Attractions, Distractions

**AN: Hi, I loved the books of the City of Ember and I just had to write a fanfic about Lina and Doon. Hope you like this and if you want…you're welcome to review. Enjoy!**

**P.S Sorry if your brain gets injured due to the fluff in this story…=)**

**Disclaimer-Lina and Doon are not mine. **

Doon sat in a wobbly wooden desk in his room in the Pioneer Hotel. He held a scratched wooden pencil in one hand and held a piece of paper down with the other. He wrote down a few lines on the paper, his pencil squeaking nosily. He read over the lines, groaned and ripped the paper apart. Exasperated, Doon stood up and started pacing around the petite room. He had to think of a good gift for Lina's fifteenth birthday. He'd made many attempts earlier that week. Drawings of Lina, a wooden pencil holder for Lina's pencil crayons, a teddy bear and finally a poem announcing his love for her. When he looked at his so called poem he saw how cheesy and mortifying it was that he ripped it to shreds.

He knew he couldn't tell Lina that he thought of her as more than a friend; he knew that saying that would ruin her whole birthday. Doon huffed and plopped down on the tattered arm chair that was in the room. _Lina's birthday has to be special this year_, Doon thought. _She's been through so much the past two years and she deserves a birthday where she's not solving puzzles._ Just as Doon was about to partake in another failed attempt at a gift Lizzie and her flaming red hair burst through the doors.

"Doon! A roamer just arrived a few seconds ago and I heard he has many valuable items with him! Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks Lizzie but I'm kind of busy—"

"No time for busy! I saw him and he has three carts full of things! Can you believe it? Three!" Before Doon could contradict Lizzie pulled him by the arm and toed him towards the Plaza where what seemed to be the whole town was gathered. The roamer stood on a crate with his arms spread wide and proud of his items. Doon peered over the cloud of people and saw the gigantic piles of things in the three carts. He decided to use this time wisely and see if he could find a gift for Lina there.

Doon took out the five matches he had in his pocket and one of the deep blue jewels he kept with him in case he needed light. He squeezed through the crowd of people until he stood at the front.

"I have lamps that are still in good condition! Around seven boxes of light bulbs! And many vegetable and fruit seeds!" the roamer yelled over the crowd. Doon heard people gasp in disbelief and start bidding their things.

Doon still couldn't see anything that was a good gift for Lina. He went around to the other side of the carts where only a few people were poking around. He saw old worn out shoes and big fluffy coats. He noticed a woman smoothly slip her hand through a pile of things and snatch a ratted pair of jeans. As she pulled the jeans out, Doon saw something glimmer and fall to the ground. He walked up to it and carefully lifted it up so it was at the same height as his teal coloured eyes.

It was a silver necklace. The necklace was made of silver ringlets which had what looked like hundreds of tiny diamonds glimmering in it. There was a small emerald locket attached to it with an intricate engraving of a beautiful flower. Doon gently dropped it into the palm of his hand and went back around to where the roamer was still calling out items. He could've taken it without bidding but it didn't feel right and he knew that Lina wouldn't have appreciated that he was giving her stolen property.

"Excuse me!" Doon hollered over the deafening noise of the crowd. The roamer looked down at him with an aggravated face. Doon knew the roamer was busy but he knew this was the perfect gift for Lina and he wasn't going to make Lina wait for another hour. "I'd like to buy this necklace!" Doon held the necklace up.

The roamers eyes widened. He told the people of Sparks that they could take a short intermission and start the bidding again in five minutes. The roamer then stepped down from the crate and towered over Doon. Doon wondered why he needed the crate when he was already humungous.

"Where did you find that?" the roamer asked.

"I saw it fall out from one of the carts," Doon explained. The roamer grabbed the necklace out of Doon's hand.

"Sorry this is not up for bidding." Doon felt his anger fill up. His hands were already in fists when the roamer was about to put the bidding back on. Doon took hold of the giants arm and made him turn around.

"_Please_, I really need that. It's for my friend. It's her birthday today and I've been searching for _the_ perfect gift for months now. You see, I want this to be the best birthday present she will ever get," Doon pleaded. The anger now turned into anxiety. The roamer looked down at him with amused eyes.

"Ah, so you want to get the girl, huh?"

Doon nodded and looked down at the ground. He had never really admitted to anyone that he _loved_ Lina. He didn't even think he was good enough for Lina but he would do _anything_ for her to prove otherwise.

"Ermm, well alright then. I'll let you have it. I was hoping to get more for that in one of the northern cities. I heard they got billions of candles over there, but since you sound so desperate I'll give it to you for just one candle." Doon's face lit up as he heard these words. He planned on giving the roamer a bigger reward.

"That's too cheap. I'll give you these five matches and this jewel for electricity." The roamer grinned and took the six items from Doon's palm and handed him the necklace.

"You must really love this girl to give me such valuable things," the roamer commented.

"Oh don't worry. She's worth _way_ more than those," Doon smirked, "Thank-you!" With that he ran off towards Doctor Hester's house.

--

Lina dragged herself inside of Doctor Hester's house and wiped herself clean with a towel. She had been outside all day, under the blistering tangerine sun. Lina was picking vegetables from the field and was covered in leaves, dirt and sweat. Had people forgotten it was her birthday? Or was this just her present? Lina decided to give herself a present and take a bath with the cold water from the pump.

After she finished she put on shorts and a sleeveless shirt to keep her cool. Lina was the only person in the house. Doctor Hester was out treating patients, Ms. Murdo and Poppy were at the plaza where Lina heard there was a roamer with three carts full of things and Torren was with Kenny playing by the river. She had the house all to herself and Lina guessed that was going to be her only birthday present so she decided to use it wisely and read a good book. She sat beside one of the windows where a brisk breeze was blowing. Just as Lina was comfortable and about to read someone knocked on the door.

Lina stood up and lazily walked towards the door. She opened it and found Doon standing in the doorway holding what looked like a picnic basket and wearing a shy smile. His side swept brown hair glistened gold in the sun.

"Oh, hi Doon. What's up?" Lina asked, curious.

"Lina, I was wondering if you'd like to spend what's left of your birthday uh…well…with me?" Doon felt blood rush up to his face. He'd never been so nervous in his life. It was weird, because he's always talked to Lina and he would never be embarrassed. He guessed it was because he was about to tell her his true feelings for her.

Lina smiled. "Sure, why not." Doon looked up and away from the ground. His eyes met with her beautiful auburn coloured eyes and his heart gave a large jump.

The wind was picking up now that the sun was setting. The sky was filled with sweet cotton candy clouds painting a magnificent background around the town. Doon had planned to bring her to one of the hills just about five minutes from the town. There was a tree there where they could have their picnic, talk about latest innovations and watch the sun sink and reveal a blanket of shimmering stars.

During the walk towards the hill, Lina had asked Doon about the roamer with the three carts. He told her how he had many useful things and people were screaming out bids like they've never done before. Lina asked him if he had bought anything and he answered with a simple 'nope'.

When they reached the top of the hill, the sky was the beautiful colour of lavender. Doon set down the items for their picnic and Lina helped. They ate their peanut butter jelly sandwiches while talking about their old city, Ember. Doon went into explaining about how they have a lot of books in the library now and which ones his favourites were.

Lina was glad that she was spending her fifteenth birthday with her best friend. Doon was the only person that remembered her birthday as far as she knew.

"Doon, how long have we been friends?" Lina asked after finishing their desert. Doon turned over to her and their eyes met once again. Her dark coloured hair blew gently with the wind and for a second, Doon was lost for words.

"Well, let's see. We were friends ever since we started school in Ember and even before that when your father was friends with my father. And then I guess there was that little break in grade four…" Doon trailed off. He forgot why he even got mad at Lina. _Oh, right. The stupid lamp post incident_, Doon thought.

"I don't think I'd count that as not being friends" Lina said. She grinned at Doon. "I always knew I'd be friends with you no matter what."

Doon smiled at her comment and absent mindedly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Lina felt her face burn at the touch of Doon's hand. She tried to make her eyes wander away from Doon's eyes but she couldn't. His eyes were the loveliest colour of blue shaded in with a bit of grey. It was like the sky in an autumn afternoon.

Doon coughed awkwardly and let go of their gaze. He turned to face the sky. Lina too turned away, but she did it hesitantly.

"Umm, yeah so I think we've been friends all our lives I guess," Doon said trying not to turn and face Lina again. He was afraid he might do something he would regret so he stood up and walked over to the brown picnic basket he had brought.

"How much food did you bring?" Lina chuckled.

"I'm sure you won't mind having one more thing to eat." Doon took out a blue box and turned around. Lina had stood up then too seeing what Doon had in his hands.

"What's that?" Lina asked.

"Lina," Doon laughed "It's your birthday. You think I wasn't going to get you a gift?" Doon handed Lina the blue box. Lina looked down timidly at the box.

"I thought this was the present. Spending time with you _is_ the best gift you could give me," Lina said.

"Lina, don't be stubborn and just open the box." Lina scowled and gently untied the gold ribbon that was wrapped around it. She lifted the lid and found a beautiful shining necklace with an emerald locket. She scanned her fingers through the necklace feeling the dents the beautiful flower made on the locket. "Doon…I-I don't think I want this…"

Doon looked at Lina and saw that she had a tortured look on her face. He panicked as he saw this. _What! She doesn't like my present? I knew I should've just given her the pencil holder…_

Lina must have seen the alarmed look on Doon's face because she stood straight in front of Doon and shook him by the shoulder.

"Doon! I think the necklace is breathtaking. What I meant was that I don't _deserve_ it," Lina explained. She kept her hands on Doon's shoulder, waiting for him to calm down. They were about arms length apart now and Doon took a step forward.

"You deserve more than what I've given you today. In fact, I should've made a Happy Birthday parade for you…" Doon breathed in the sweet honey smell that the wind blew from Lina's skin. As Lina took a step forward she couldn't help but notice how Doon's face was flushed a deep pink.

"Don't be ridiculous. As I've made clear this is the best present anyone could ever give…" Lina practically murmured.

Lina and Doon were so busy being lost in each other's eyes that they didn't notice they were only inches apart. Doon was now holding Lina by the waste and Lina had her hands limp on Doon's chest. Doon leaned in slowly and so did Lina. Their lips were about to meet, their breathes growing heavier and heavier breathing in each other's scent when Doon tilted his head to the side and unwillingly gave Lina's cheek a small peck. _No, not today_, Doon thought. _I'm not ready to ruin our perfectly good friendship over me being head over heels for her. I'll do that when she's ready too. _

Lina stepped back, dazed. She wasn't actually paying attention to what was happening between them. Her thoughts were only on Doon's warm fragrance, his assuring eyes and the faint red that was on his cheeks. She hadn't even noticed that they were about to kiss until Doon's head turned and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She put her hand up to her face where his lips brushed.

Lina looked back at Doon and saw he was sitting down on the small needles of grass, again. He was now looking at the sky and the hills up ahead, his thoughts seemed far away. Lina gently sat herself beside him and stared at the rising moon.

"Happy Birthday, Lina…" Doon spoke softly.

**There will probably be only two more chapters after this. Depends on what I feel like doing with this story. Hope you readers liked it! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Denial

**AN: Thank-you to the people who read and reviewed the first chapter! Very, sorry for the long update but I'll try my best to update faster for the next chapter. Okay… read ahead!**

**Disclaimer- Lina and Doon are not my characters.**

**P.S I thought I'd tell you that this chapter is in Lina's point of view…just in case you're confused!**

The sky was almost as black as it would probably be in Ember right now. The only light that I had to see was the silver bells twinkling in the sky. Doon and I parted just at the bottom of the hill he had taken me to for my birthday present. He gave me an awkward hug, blushed and waved good-bye. _Blush_. Now that I thought of it, I've been seeing hints of rose on Doon's cheeks more often than I used to. He would usually blush only when he was embarrassed, but Doon was scarcely embarrassed as far as I knew. He'd also been stuttering a lot, the certainty in his usual voice washed away. I pondered on this for awhile and then decided to rest my brain from all the worlds mysteries that I wished to find out in the future. Doon was right; it was my fifteenth birthday and even though I love solving puzzles I should take a little break from them.

I took my time walking home, reminiscing on the days when I was a messenger in Ember. The wind rushing past me as I turned every street corner going faster every second. The way my feet seemed like they never wanted to stop, like they wanted to go on and on until I was flying. I loved that feeling and still had that feeling here, when I rode on my horse, Fleet. The only difference was that here, I _saw_ the everlasting world ahead of me and not just an uncertain darkness. Sometimes Doon and I would ride together, letting the landscape pass us like our lives were in fast forward. I liked riding with Doon. It made me feel less uneasy about going into the unknown. He made me feel safe; always had and always will.

I made my last few steps up to Doctor Hester's door when it suddenly burst open. I jumped back quite alarmed. It was Ms. Murdo with a worrisome look on her face. She hurriedly ran up to me and hauled me inside.

"Lina Mayfleet, where have you been!" she hollered.

"Ms. Murdo, calm down I—"

"Calm down?! I thought you and Doon had gone off on one of your little adventures again! Do you know how late it is?!" I looked at the ground and smile shyly. I hadn't really noticed it was late. I wanted to stay a little bit longer with Doon but he insisted on me getting home.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied. But don't worry, Doon and I won't be going on our little adventures for awhile," I said trying to sooth Ms. Murdo's tension. Her tensed shoulders sank lower and she let out a relieved laugh.

"For _awhile_? While you're with me, I'll make sure _awhile_ will be _never_. So what were you so preoccupied with that would make you come home when the nights almost pitch dark?" Ms. Murdo asked. I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her that Doon gave me a birthday party because that would just make her feel bad. I know how hard she's been working with Doctor Hester on patients and I didn't want to give her anything else to worry about. Besides, if it told her _everything_ that happened during that party she would be sure to tell Poppy who would be sure to start teasing me.

"Umm… Doon took me out on one of the hills for an evening picnic. We talked and watched the sun sink down and the moon rise. It was quite relaxing…" I trailed off. Ms. Murdo was now smirking. I raised a brow at her.

"Ah, so you two basically went on a date?" Ms. Murdo asked. My eyes grew wide in disbelief and I felt pulsing blood running up to my face as if my blood cells _wanted_ to show how embarrassed I was. I never really found Ms. Murdo as a romantic. I only asked her about herbs and facts about the medicine she and Doctor Hester would work with but never about a boy I liked or about _love_.

"What would make you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you and Doon never usually go on picnics. As far as I know, on normal days you two would just think up of new innovations or either stay here working on Doon's generator." I gaped at Ms. Murdo as the words spilled out of her mouth. This was a birthday present! I would've been fine with thinking of innovations but Doon was just sweet enough to give me a picnic! "Tell me something, Lina, at this picnic Doon brought you to, were you two alone?"

"Yes…"

"And when he asked you to go to this innocent picnic, did he have trouble getting the words out of his mouth?"

"Well, sort of, I guess…"

"When you were on the hill, did you feel his gaze on you the whole time?"

"Well, I don't really know…I was lost in his—"I stopped mid sentence. I was just looking at his eyes because they were a beautiful colour, that's all and nothing more. I'd seen other peoples beautiful eyes and would've loved to see them up close too…

"And every time you looked at his face or complemented him, did he blush?" Ms. Murdo continued. _Blush_…

"I'm sure that was just from the hike up the steep hill," I almost whispered. Ms. Murdo looked at me thoughtfully. She laid a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"You can deny things Lina, but I know you'll have to accept it sooner or later," she said solemnly. Ms. Murdo smiled then went upstairs to sleep, leaving me standing there baffled.

**I think this chapter didn't go so well…hmm. Anyway, reviews are welcome! Tell me what needs to be improved or feel free to complement XD. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Drowning in the Whirlpool

**AN: Hello there…This chapter focuses more on how Lina feels about Doon so therefore it will be in her pov like the last chapter. The last chapter will probably be after this one. Have fun!**

**P.S Thank-you readers and reviewers! **

**WARNING: this chapter is a gushy one, wooziness and slight irritation might occur…**

**Disclaimer- Sparks, Lina, Doon, Torren, Ms. Murdo, Dr. Hester… yeah, I think you get it =)**

"Lina?" I heard a faint voice calling from outside of my head. My eyes were still closed and I was still having one of my many dreams of my home of the past, Ember. I didn't want to wake up from the beautiful dream so I kept my eyes bolted shut.

In my dream, I was running in the dimly lit alleys of Ember. Beside me was a dark haired boy who was about the same age I was. I couldn't see his face very well so I tried getting in front of him. My attempt at seeing his hidden face failed due to tripping over my own two feet. I fell to the ground grazing my knee on the rough pavement. My knee was bleeding so hard but for some reason, I could care less. I stood up and searched for the boy that had just been beside me a few seconds ago. My footsteps echoed in the vacant alley. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Anxiety rose inside of me as if I had to find this boy or else I would just shrivel up into nothing. I stood there for what seemed like hours, lost in the world that had once been so familiar then something or someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and the boy was standing there, in front of me. His smile was warm and his blue eyes smoldered as he gazed into mine.

I'd been having dreams of this boy ever since we found the diamonds in Ember. From time to time I would just have dreams of me running in the streets of Ember but the boy would somehow turn up in those dreams. The boy seemed to be seeing into to my heart and just as I thought I would melt to the ground I heard the voice ringing in my head from outside of my dream.

"LINA!" My eye lids reluctantly opened letting in the blue and yellow tint of the morning sky into my eyes. Over me, Torren was standing with an irritated expression planted on his long face. I sat up, slightly disgruntled at the impatient boy in front of me.

"Torren, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Lizzie's been sitting downstairs for about an hour now and she's starting to get on my nerves. She says you promised to help her pick berries over by the Pioneer Hotel."

"Oh right, I forgot! Tell her I'll be right down." As Torren went downstairs grumbling to himself I slipped out of bed and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. The wind blowing through the window was getting slightly colder every day because it was nearing fall. I quickly grabbed a jacket, just in case and made my way down to Lizzie.

We made our way to the Pioneer Hotel at a calm pace. Lizzie was telling me about this boy that she liked and how he had said she looked pretty with her hair tied up. She told me how she was going to tie up her hair everyday now. I was in and out of the conversation. My mind was still thinking of the dreams I've been having; another conundrum for me to figure out. Though I think I've seen the blue eyed boy somewhere…

"Lina?!" Lizzie exclaimed and I snapped back to reality. "Are you okay? You have that_ 'I need to figure this out'_ look on your face. Come on, tell me what it is." I laughed as she said this. Lizzie knew me pretty well but if I told her this new puzzle to solve she'd just think I was crazy. This puzzle would even be weird for Doon and he helped me solve so many mysteries already.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been having dreams of this boy—"

"Hey, look!" Lizzie pulled me to an abrupt halt, startling me quite a bit. We just reached the Pioneer Hotel about ten strides away from the steps in front of it. Lizzie's expression was incredulous and as I followed her bug eyed gaze that's when I saw them.

Doon was sitting next to a girl showing her his generator. The girl had long blonde locks and was very pretty from where I was standing. Doon was beaming broadly as he showed her his generator. The girl gestured to the bottom of the generator and asked Doon something. He blushed scarlet. As I watched this scene I felt something swell up inside me. Secretly, I wished I was as pretty as the girl with blonde locks and a pretty smile. But no, I was Lina the plain dark haired girl who was just Doon's sidekick and nothing more. The seconds that ticked by seemed like centuries as I stood there with the swelling inside of me getting larger. I would've never been able to get Doon to smile the way the girl made him smile…

The swell got bigger and bigger and it exploded like hot lava from inside of me. A gust of emotions hit me and I restrained from running away. I felt as green as I could possibly be, envy spreading over me. I felt blood boil inside of me and for some stupid reason I was mad at Doon. I felt sadness drifting on the edges of the other emotions as if waiting for the right time to drown me. Lizzie tugged at my sleeve pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Looks like Doon's got himself a crush," she whispered deviously. "Did you see him blush? His face was all red!"

"Uhh…yeah, I saw that," I managed to stifle a laugh but anyone paying attention could tell it was fake. I was lucky Lizzie wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were glazed and fixed on the two as if waiting to spread gossip like wild fire.

I wanted to walk up to Doon and his friend. I wanted to greet them like I would've probably done if I was feeling normal but I was feeling far from normal. Hesitation was waiting in front and behind me. If I walked towards them, hesitation would pull me back. If I walked the other way hesitation would pull me back to standing position and I would be left just standing there. Frustrated, I let out a groan. Lizzie turned back to me with a questioning look and I just pretended a fly was bothering me. Lizzie nodded and turned back to Doon and the girl.

"You know, they would actually look nice together, wouldn't they? I mean she look's smart and they've both obviously have the looks…" Lizzie rambled on the two subjects like a bee buzzing around two flowers. I wasn't paying attention to her at _all_, trying to figure out my move. Should I say hi? No, maybe I shouldn't. They might be in the middle of a conversation and I might interrupt them. But I have the right to say hi to Doon, my best friend… I didn't know what I was doing still standing there. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights even though I had so many things going on inside my head.

Feeling idiocy creeping up on me from just standing there, I swiftly grabbed Lizzie by the arm and led her to the woods to pick berries. There! I made a decision not to turn around or to go towards Doon but to go around them. Lizzie huffed and sat down on a huge boulder when we came to the wall of berry bushes in the forest.

"I was analyzing their movements, Lina!" Lizzie said, aggravated.

"Well, what did you discover?" I asked, trying to sound interested but sounding more irritated. Lizzie ignored my tone and babbled on about how Doon would laugh every time she talked and how that's a sign that they get along. How the girl would lean in close to Doon when she looked at the generator which means she trusts him.

"How could she trust him? Doon has only met her today," I contradicted. Lizzie sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know Lina? You're not with him every waking moment of the day," she said making me feel dim-witted "Why are you so defensive about this anyway?" I stopped picking berries and looked at her. I opened my mouth, hesitated and then closed it again. I did this for about thirty seconds. I wasn't sure what to say. Why was I so defensive? Was it because the girl was pretty and I'm not or was it because the girl was pretty to _Doon_ and _I'm_ not.

I stood there in the forest feeling silly for making a huge deal about this and at the same time feeling bothered. My head felt like it was shook a hundred times. I couldn't understand what I was feeling and I couldn't explain it either. Lizzie stared at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind, Lizzie. I'm just being protective over a friend," I sighed "I-I'm not feeling very well. Do you think you can pick these berries just for today?"

Lizzie looked worriedly at me and said "Sure, of course." I thanked her and ran back to Doctor Hester's house taking a detour away from the Pioneer Hotel.

When I got back to Doctor Hester's house I went straight upstairs and lay under the wool covers of my blanket. I wanted to rest awhile, my head still pounding with confusion. As I lay there I remembered the day of my fifteenth birthday. It was just about a month ago and the sky was as beautiful as it had ever been. Its colours seemed to fit every mood I was in. I remembered Doon showing up here and asking me to go on the picnic with him, his smile shy. When we walked to the hill talking about the roamer and just taking in the beautiful day. I remembered when he gave me the locket and the thing I memorized the most was Doon. Doon's dark brown hair turning honey every time it was hit by sunlight. His serious eyes looking like blue whirl pools, yearning for a boat to come and drown in its beauty. The way rose would hit his cheeks and the way he smiled at me. Doon has been my best friend forever and as I thought of how he made me feel, my heart was even more bewildered than it was moments ago.

I soon fell into a perplexed sleep just as the sky was bringing down the sun. I didn't know how long I was asleep for but someone roughly shook me for what seemed like only a second after my eyes shut. I quickly opened my eyes and once again saw Torrens aggravated face hovering over me.

"Lina, I'm tired of being your secretary!" Torren whined. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Who is it this time?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. All I'm going to say is that it is a friend! You should pay me for this secretary work!" with that, Torren stalked off grumbling to himself once again.

I slowly stood up rubbed my eyes once more and walked unhurriedly down the stairs. I smelled chicken soup in the air with garlic bread and I guessed it was just about dinner time. Ms. Murdo was sitting on one of the arm chairs reading a story to Poppy. Doctor Hester was the one cooking and setting the table. Torren was playing with his light bulbs and treasures. As I got to the foot of the stairs Ms. Murdo put Poppy in the chair and strode quickly towards me.

"Lina, dear, there's a friend waiting for you outside," she whispered and smiled warmly at me.

"Who is it?"

"It's Doon, Lina…" I could hear the hesitation in Ms. Murdo's voice. I wondered if she knew how I was feeling earlier that day. Perhaps Lizzie had told her or Ms. Murdo could just see it in my eyes.

"Oh…okay," I murmured. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach. I didn't know why I was nervous. This is Doon, my friend! Not some math test that I didn't study for! I breathed deeply and let all my confusion go.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it, letting a small breeze in. I opened the door and hastily slipped out side and closed it shut. The sky was now navy blue and it was hard to see. I checked my jacket pocket to see if I still had a diamond with me for light but I didn't. I peered through the darkness.

"Doon? Where are you?" I heard scratching behind me and I jumped as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Doon holding a candle and a package of matchsticks.

"Sorry," he spoke softly "I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No, it's okay. I'm fine," I muttered. His eyes were smoldering and I saw a deep desire in them like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

I gestured to a bench just on the side of Doctor Hester's house and we sat down. Doon dripped some candle wax in an old bird house and stuck the candle inside. We then sat there for a few seconds staring just looking at the ground; well I was at least. It was weird because I would never feel awkward sitting next to Doon. I guessed I must've had the fever or something because on a normal day we would start jabbering on about inventions to make Sparks a better place. I decided I'd had enough of the awkward silence and turned to face Doon.

"So, what did you come here for? I'm sure you didn't come here just to talk to me…" I said, maybe a little bit too harshly. Doon looked at me, his face almost tortured then he looked at the ground as if to compose himself and smiled.

"The generator," he started "I'm trying to figure out how to make it larger so that it could possibly power the whole city of Sparks."

"Oh, well that would be an arduous task to do. You'd need many supplies and many people to help. I suppose you could go to other cities and see what you could trade for there…" I kept my look wandering from his face but he caught my gaze as I finished my sentence. I felt blood rise up to my face and I cursed my blood cells.

"You will help me, won't you?" he asked, almost begging. I stared at Doon for awhile. I wasn't sure why I was contemplating about this. I would usually be ecstatic taking up a challenge like that but something was stopping me. Then I remembered. I saw the girl with Doon laughing and I hated seeing that. I hated feeling jealous just standing there and feeling stupid. I hated being angry at Doon.

"I'll probably be busy with helping Doctor Hester but you can ask your blonde haired friend…" The second I said that I resented it. The look in Doon's eyes made my heart cringe. What was wrong with me? Why was envy taking over my body? His eyes turned form the normal teal to an almost lifeless dull gray and his brows furrowed. He edged towards me as if anxious to tell me something life changing. "Doon, I'll talk to you tomorrow about this whole generator thing. And ask your friend if she wants to help us…" I said trying to heal the hurtful words I had just said to him seconds ago.

I managed to give Doon a small smile before I waved to him and stood up from the bench. As I turned to walk for the door I felt a gentle force grasp my arm and softly turn me around. Doon sat me on the bench, his eyes pleading.

"Lina, Lizzie told me how you weren't feeling well that's why I came here. I didn't come here to talk about the stupid generator, I came here to check on you…" his voice was husky. I looked at his eyes and they had the longing in them again. "The girl you saw me with, was apparently my cousin, according to my father. He pressed me on showing her my inventions so I did. I was looking for you all day because I wanted her to meet you but I couldn't find you. I checked if you were with Lizzie but she told me you went home because you were feeling terrible…"

"Doon…I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Sorry for what?" I looked up at Doon's face and saw that a crooked smile was now on his face.

"For not being a good friend," I said, my face flushed. "I was jealous of you having fun with another girl and not telling me. You could've at least told me earlier that morning!" I said, feeling slightly lighter now that I let it out. Doon laughed, a smirk playing around his lips.

"I'm sorry, Lina. I did come here but _you_ were still asleep so I decided to let you rest," he said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him. He stopped chuckling and his eyes turned serious once more. "So, are you feeling okay now?" he asked, anxiety back in his voice. My brows furrowed as he said that and at the same time I felt my heart rate slightly speed up. The way he said it made me feel… made me feel like he really cared for me. I'd never had anyone just walk from all the way across the city to ask me if I felt okay.

"I'm fine, Doon. Thanks for checking on me…" I said my voice appreciative. His tensed form relaxed as I said this. When I looked at his eyes they were no longer teal but an astonishing bright blue. I took in a breath the air knocked out of my chest. The aching was back in his eyes and I was mesmerized for a moment that I didn't notice Doon swiping my hair aside and lean towards me. I sat there slightly befuddled at what he was about to do and leaning in a little bit, knowing what he was about to do and wanting him to do it.

I closed my eyes and let the warm scent of his skin fill the air around me. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin as he leaned closer and closer. I was scared to open my eyes, scared that if I saw his stunning eyes I might drown in them like the little boat they were yearning to take. But I did open my eyes, wanting to drown in them and saw that our lips were just about to touch when he stopped. Not even inches were left between them and I wanted to fill the space but I felt like I was glued in my spot. I could feel his breath on the tips of my lips as he lingered there.

"I-I'm sorry, Lina," he whispered, his voice velvet. He edged back on the bench, as far away from me as possible. I shook my head and blinked my eyes rapidly as if I was intoxicated by his scent around me. I looked at Doon and he was looking at the ground, his expression grave, resenting what he had almost done. Just then, Torren opened the door and the smell of dinner passed through my nose clearing my head.

"Sorry for interrupting your little chat under the moonlight," Torren smirked "but Lina, dinners ready." He held the door open, tapping his foot edgily. Doon stood up, bid adieu to Torren and strode away as fast as he could, not turning around to look at me.

I stood up and walked past Torren ignoring his unkind jokes. When I was inside I passed everyone without looking at them and went upstairs, laying my head on my pillow where I felt no confusion and no heartache.

**Yay…finished chapter before Christmas ended! I hope Lina was still in character for you guys because I think I made her a bit too sappy. Oh and sorry for the long update. I had to redo half of this chapter because I didn't like the way it turned out. Please feel free to review and five criticism!**

**MERRRYY CHRISTMASSS!!!!**


	4. So long Hesitation

**AN: Sorry readers, I lied. This is not the last chapter but it is the most important one. The last chapter is sort of like an epilogue…or yeah, I guess it is. Anyway, the first part of this chapter is in Doon's pov just so you're not confused. The rest of the chapter is in third person. Okay, have fun…!**

**Disclaimer—City of Ember characters are not mine.**

**P.S-Not as much fluff or gush in this, but it depends on your taste…I'll leave it to you to decide =D**

I lay in my makeshift bed on the cold floor in the Pioneer hotel. Everyone in my room is already sound asleep, their breaths peaceful. The moon shone through the window above me. I couldn't sleep and I knew I wouldn't be able too. When I visited Lina earlier that evening I had almost done something that could've ruined our friendship. Just seeing her sit there, her beautiful golden-brown eyes boring into mine and her long hair twisting and turning at every hit of the wind. I couldn't help myself but lean in and obtain what I have yearned to take for so long now. No. I was stupid and naïve for doing that. I didn't deserve Lina.

I kept replaying Lina's reaction in my head. I remembered moving as far away from her on the bench, fearing that my selfishness would take over. I saw the sadness in her face as I moved away from her and the regret. Was it regret that she didn't fill the crack between our lips? No, it couldn't have been. But the more I replayed it in my mind the more I saw the brightness in her eyes fall when I didn't kiss her. There was also something that I had kept in mind subconsciously and as I lay there, brooding I remembered Lina leaning in too. I sighed. I was probably starting to make things up now. She wasn't leaning in to kiss _me_. That was just a wish of mine but not the truth.

Finally coming to the point where I couldn't take my thoughts any longer, I decided to take a walk outside. I quietly crept past the lumps of bodies on the floor to where I kept my shoes. I picked them up and chose to put them on outside, afraid I would make a sound and wake someone up. I honestly didn't want to put up with personal questions from my dad or any other person. I opened the door, trying not to make it squeak and stepped into the hall. The floor was cold under my bare feet and the silence in the hall was deafening. I tiptoed through the hall and out the door where an icy breeze greeted me. I put on my shoes and set to walking around the town for awhile.

I walked to the plaza and sat on one of the benches there, just staring at the landscape. The cool wind cleared my thoughts. I was surprised I could see this dark at night. I hadn't bothered to bring a candle or a diamond with me, relying on the stars to light my way (as corny as it may sound, it worked). As I sat there, I thought of nothing. My mind seemed to go to sleep as I sat gazing at the stars. I was at peace until my gaze shifted towards a glow that was moving towards where I was. I still sat there, unmoved but mentally raging. Whoever that person was I hoped they didn't intend to ruin my peaceful night.

As the glow got closer I noticed it was my dad in his striped pajamas dragging himself over to me. He looked half awake and half asleep and I had to chuckle at the sight.

"Son, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, you saw me this evening, I haven't changed that much." I laughed "Why are you out here so late? You should be sleeping."

"That's what I was just about to ask you. I was about to go to one of the out houses when I noticed you were gone, so I went to look for you." He sat himself beside me and stared out to where I was staring. "So, what's on your mind, son?" he asked. I was waiting for him to ask that question…

"Oh…nothing really." I said, trying to sound apathetic. My father eyed me then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Doon, you can tell me anything. I may not be as good as your mother probably would've been at listening to problems but I'm better than no one." I sighed and moved my gaze from the sky to the ground.

"I…it's about a girl," I managed to squeeze out. I looked at my father and saw him stiffen. He smiled an awkward smile.

"Well…I know a thing or two about girls. Give me a try," he said. From the look he gave me seconds ago I guessed he was fibbing.

"I…I think I may like a girl…"

"At least you don't like a boy," my father laughed, failing at trying to make this moment more comedic than awkward. "Um, I mean this girl… how does she make you feel?"

I gazed back out into the sky. _Lina_. Lina made me feel many things. I feel pained whenever I see her get hurt due to my doings. She makes me feel like my heart wants to jump out of my chest and show her how much I am falling for her whenever she laughs or smiles. Whenever she blushes I feel like stroking her cheek to see if it'll leave that beautiful colour of strawberry on my finger. Most of all, whenever I see her if she's a mess or she's cleaned up or whatever she looks like, she makes me feel warm inside like if I didn't see her even for one day; I wouldn't be able to live. Of course I couldn't say this to my dad. It would sound very melodramatic if I said it out loud and he would just think I was a teenager with raging hormones. Not to mention it would sound absurdly sappy. But that's how Lina made me feel and I couldn't change anything about that.

"She…I-I can't really explain," I rested on saying.

"What you're trying to say is…there are no words big enough to explain your feelings?" I nodded, blushed and looked at the ground again. "Well do you mind telling me who this girl is?" I knew he was lying once again when he asked that. He knew who it was. I could see by the way he was asking. It didn't sound like he _really_ wanted to know…it sounded like he wanted to see if his hypothesis was correct.

"She has chestnut brown, long hair. She's been my best friend my whole life and you know her," I smirked.

"Well, I never would've guessed!" He exclaimed in mock astonishment.

"Yeah…well same goes for Lina," I muttered. My dad sighed and leaned back on the bench, feeling that it was going to be a long night.

"Have you asked her if she likes you?"

"No...I-I'm afraid that if I tell her that I _really_ like her it would just ruin the perfectly fine friendship we have right now. I'm scared that it'll just get awkward and we'll end up not talking to each other…I don't want that to happen…"

"But it shouldn't be _that_ awkward if you just have a crush on her."

"I-I don't _just_ have a crush on her. No, I had that a long time ago when we were still in Ember! I have passed the stage of liking her as a childhood friend. I've even passed the confused _'like her as a friend but maybe like her more'_ stage! I was in denial when Lina and I were thirteen. Dad…I…I'm in _love_ with her…" Before I knew it I was standing with my hands up trying to show how much I felt for Lina. My dad sat wide eyed and astounded on the bench. I let out an exasperated breath and ran my hands through my hair. I should've known an outburst of emotions would go through me like that. I've been keeping them bottled up for too long.

"I-I didn't know you've been feeling this way for so long, Doon…" my father said, still flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way for so long but I don't know if Lina has…"I murmured.

"Maybe you should give her some time," he said smiling reassuringly.

"Maybe I should. She probably doesn't want to talk to me after what I did this evening…" I thought out loud.

"Why? What did you do?" Oops. There goes my stupid mouth. I smiled widely and started walking back to the Pioneer Hotel.

"Um…nothing. I did nothing, so let's just go to sleep now…" I said quickening my pace.

--

The sun was just above the horizon, its orange streaks piercing through the clouds. Lina was sitting on a small wooden stool picking herbs for Doctor Hester. She brought her hand up to her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat that were rolling down. She had been doing various jobs for Doctor Hester that whole week without contradicting. She cut thousands of rags for bandages, helped Ms. Murdo with organizing the ointments in the pantry and she even agreed to help sow a man's cut off thumb. At the end of every day, Lina would always fall straight to sleep because she was so worn out.

This day wasn't any different from any other day that week. Lina woke up before dawn, cut a few strips of rags, made breakfast for everyone and went straight to the garden to either pick herbs or get eggs from the chickens. Whenever Ms. Murdo would advise her to rest for awhile Lina would ignore her and just keep working.

"For goodness sakes, Lina!" Ms. Murdo exclaimed as she walked into the garden after eating breakfast. "I think you've done enough work this week. Go and play with your friends, I insist!" Lina looked up, her eyes wide; as if she's never heard of the concept of '_rest'_.

"Ms Murdo I can't. We have so many things to prepare for before the month of chilling," Lina explained and turned her attention back to the green herbs she was picking.

"Lina, you've already gathered hundreds of eggs and herbs! Honestly, I think we'll live!" Ms. Murdo yelled, frustrated. "Why don't you go work on some new invention with Doon? You seemed to have fun doing that!" Lina dropped the hand full of rosemary she had just picked. Her eyes went grave as she quickly stood up and carried the bucket of herbs she had into the house. Ms. Murdo followed her.

"Ms. Murdo, I assure you that I don't need any rest. I'm fine helping around the house…" Lina said, her voice slightly shaken. "Besides, I haven't seen Doon in days and I don't think he wants to see me…" Lina could feel Ms. Murdo's concerned gaze on her; trying to penetrate into her thoughts to see what was really going on.

Lina separated the different herbs from the bucket into piles. She then put them into jars and labeled them. As she was about to put the jars into the pantry Ms. Murdo swiftly grabbed them from Lina's grasp and set them on a table. Lina tried to get the jars back but Ms. Murdo barred her way in-between.

"Alright, Lina," Ms. Murdo started her voice strict "I've had enough of your _all work and no play_ attitude. Tell me what's really going on." Lina's brows furrowed as she looked at Ms. Murdo, perplexed. Ms. Murdo raised a brow at her. Lina sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the house.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Murdo. I've just been trying to keep my mind preoccupied with this work in order to not think about…other thoughts," Lina murmured. Ms. Murdo smiled sympathetically at her.

"And do these _other_ thoughts have to do with a certain young man named Doon?"

"No, I've been trying to get my mind off of the chickens in the chicken coop. They're starting to get really scrawny and I—"

"Lina!"

"Okay! Yes, those other thoughts are of Doon…" Lina sighed. Ms. Murdo was silent and Lina dared not to meet her gaze. She moved on to fiddling with a string of thread that came off of her shirt.

The clock was ticking ever so slowly as Lina sat there and Ms. Murdo waited. Waiting for what? Lina speculated that Ms. Murdo wanted to know everything. How Lina felt when she was around Doon, what happened that night when Doon and Lina had a talk outside, what happened on the day of her birthday and most importantly; if Lina was in love with Doon.

Birds chirped a lovely song outside of the window as they ate bird seeds from a bird house. You could hear the twinkling sound of laughter from children playing outside. Lina couldn't hear any of those things because she was trying to escape Ms. Murdo's grasp of telling her everything that went inside of her head. Almost everything that went in her head these days was Doon which is why she didn't want to talk. _Lina…maybe you should just let all your feelings out,_ Lina contemplated in her head._ Keeping them contained is never a good thing…_

As the clock ticked three the chirping and laughter seemed to die down like an applaud fading out for the next act. Lina took in a soft breath and lifted her head slowly to face Ms. Murdo. Ms. Murdo was reading a worn out brown book.

Her lips pursed as if she didn't agree with something in the book and then muttered "brainless prince…"

"Uh…Ms. Murdo?" She looked up from her book, slightly startled like she had forgotten Lina was there.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, dear. What would you like to talk about?" Ms. Murdo said seeming to pretend that she forgot what they were talking about. Even though Ms. Murdo was clever, Lina could see it in her eyes that she had a thirst for answers. She put her book down gently, crossed her legs and laid her hands on her knee.

"Well, you see I've missed Doon these past couple of days…" Lina trailed off.

"It's not uncommon for someone to miss playing with a friend, Lina."_ Yeah, I know that…_Lina scowled in her head. She was going to have to make her point more clear.

"No, I mean…I've _really_ missed him a lot. I never really missed Doon's company before. When we first came here I didn't think about him all the time when he wasn't with me but now he tends to linger in my thoughts well… a lot." Ms. Murdo's brows furrowed.

"What are you getting at Lina?" _Ms. Murdo! Don't play dumb with me…you know what I'm talking about! _Lina complained in her head. "Lina…if you really want to tell me something can you just say it because I'm not following." _GAHH…_

"Okay I'll just stop giving you hints if you really want to hear me say it!" Lina said, exasperated. "You know how Doon and I have been friends for all of our lives?"

"Yes…"

"Well the truth is I don't want to be friends with him…" Ms. Murdo gaped.

"What?! Why?"

"Because…I-I…" Lina paused. She felt the temperature of her face rise over a hundred. "I'm in love with him…" Lina almost whispered. Ms. Murdo's face lit up as she said this.

"Oh, Lina!" Ms. Murdo exclaimed and took her in for a big hug. "I was waiting for you to say that!" Lina was shocked at Ms. Murdo's reaction to her revelation. She could feel tears coming from Ms. Murdo's face.

After taking Lina in for a big bear hug she let go and wiped the tears off her face with a tissue. Lina stood there eyes wide. Ms. Murdo smiled then sat down again.

"I'm sorry Lina," she chuckled "I just had a very motherly moment of seeing you grow up and find your true feelings. I just had to hug you!" Lina smiled, biting her lip at the same time knowing that a rainfall of questions would be coming soon. "So…" Ms. Murdo casually started "When did this all start?"

Lina braced herself for her long explanation, sat down cross-legged on her chair and started. "I…I guess I always had a crush on Doon back in Ember but never really paid attention to it. When me and Doon left for sparks that's when I started feeling something more…"

--

The sun was just setting, the sky now a light blue. A light breeze blew making the trees sway like they were being serenaded by a beautiful violinist. Doon sat on the Pioneer Hotel's steps with Kenny. Kenny was showing him a spider that he had found in his house. He explained exuberantly, making dangerously large hand movements explaining how he had caught it and where he had found it.

"Isn't it just AWESOME!" Kenny exaggerated the whole sentence with his arms up in the air. Doon was watching as the little children played around in the grass. His thoughts were far away…with Lina. The spider lay on Kenny's leg peacefully as if its thoughts were far away too.

"Uh-huh…" Doon murmured.

"Doon? You're not even looking at the spider!" Doon snapped back and turned his head towards the spider.

"Oh," Doon smiled "Yeah, that's pretty cool." Doon realized Kenny was inheriting some of Torrens rude and impatient attitude.

"Do you want to go with me and show it to Lina…because you know if you don't want to I can go by myself…" then the old caring Kenny came back into his voice. Doon looked down at the ground.

"Uh…Kenny why don't you stay here and I'll go and get her." Doon suggested and Kenny nodded. Doon knew that Kenny noticed how he wasn't going to Lina's place at all that whole week which was very unlike Doon, therefore there was probably something going on.

Doon waved goodbye and strode quickly to Doctor Hester's house. When he got there Ms. Murdo greeted him a lot more happily than she usually did and hastily told him that Lina was by the river. Doon thanked her and made his way to the river. When he got there, there were no more children splashing around in the water. The river was calm with a few splatters here and there due to fish.

Doon searched for Lina along the river and he finally found her around ten minutes into his search. Lina sat cross-legged on the grass. She looked so serene to Doon unlike when he talked to her that night. Doon almost wanted to leave her be without troubles in her life but he couldn't. Lina was wearing a beautiful spring dress that rested just past her knees. It was the colour of light blue just like the sky. Her dark hair turned burgundy as the sun's rays caught it in the air.

Doon stood there for a second just watching in awe at how beautiful she was. Then without uncertainty, he slowly walked the ten paces separating them…

--

Lina sat quietly, her thoughts now at peace. She had told Ms. Murdo everything and felt good about it. Now she only had to let Doon know about her feelings. She was afraid of what he felt for her. Afraid that he didn't like her more than a friend even though Ms. Murdo had insisted that Doon liked her a lot. Lina sighed and plucked pieces of grass from underneath her and threw it into the air making the wind blow it into the river. As she was about to stand up and go home she heard a twig crack. Lina slowly turned her head towards the noise and her heart faltered.

Doon wore a white shirt and black jeans. His brown hair was tousled because of the wind. Lina looked down and smiled to herself. She had to admit that Doon looked quite ruggedly handsome with his messy side swept hair and his clothes. Even though Doon didn't have a chiseled body like his former friend, Tick, Lina could see that he was beginning to. His face was losing its former roundness and his arms looked less lanky than before. He was, of course going into manhood.

"Hi, Lina," Doon said "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" he smiled awkwardly. Lina stood up and smiled back at him, her cheeks turning crimson.

"N-no…you didn't startle me," Lina replied. "I haven't seen you almost this whole week. What have you been up to?" Doon heard a trace of complaint in her voice.

"Oh…uh, I decided to give you some alone time," Doon rested on telling her most of the truth. Lina's bright and peaceful face fell.

"Oh…" Lina looked at her feet. Her hope wavered just a bit at Doon saying that. Doon grimaced when Lina looked sadly at the ground. He hadn't meant it the way Lina thought he meant it. If only he could tell her…

"I mean…you probably didn't want to see my face after—"

"After what?" Lina's head was raised up again and her auburn eyes blazed for the answer. Lina knew what Doon was talking about but she wanted to hear him say it.

"After that night," Doon said. "I…I didn't mean to Lina, but you were just so beautiful under the moon light. Beautiful and vulnerable…I wasn't thinking at the time, I'm sorry." Doon's face went grim. In his head he kept thinking over and over again that Lina would never forgive him. But his worrisome thoughts drowned out Lina's heart beat which was beating faster and faster.

Lina repeated the words he said in her head over and over again._ Beautiful under the moon light; beautiful and vulnerable._ Was he really talking about her? Did he really think that _she_, Lina Mayfleet was beautiful? Sure, she could get why he said vulnerable but beautiful? No he must be mistaking her for someone else but without thinking, Lina thought out loud.

"Do…do you really think I'm beautiful?" Lina murmured. When she realized she had just said that out loud her cheeks were set ablaze.

Doon's heart melted as she said this. Lina probably didn't realize how stunning she really was. Gorgeous both on the outside _and_ the inside. Doon stepped forward so he was standing close enough to hug her. He took a strand of hair that was dancing on the side of Lina's face and tucked it behind her ear. Lina bit her lip and tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Lina you're the most beautiful person I have ever met…" Doon's voice was husky and Lina lost her breath. His eyes were smoldering sapphire just like the way he had looked at her that night.

Both Lina and Doon had the urge to just fall into each other's arms. Doon was now speechless gazing at Lina. His thoughts of other things were all thrown away and all he could see, hear, think, smell was Lina. Although both of them were speechless there was one thing on the tip of their tongues that they both wanted to say, however hesitation was there to block their way. But they had both had enough of hesitation. They were both tired of hiding their feelings, tired of the question _what if?_ What if they were both in love with each other after all and never told each other? That was the only 'what if' they would actually take into consideration at the moment. Hesitation was now obscured by Lina and Doon's beating hearts and they would never let it get in the way again. Never.

"Doon," Lina started, digging deep into herself to make her voice as strong as possible. "I have to tell you something." Doon stayed fixed on Lina's gaze but he heard clearly what she had said. "I know that we're just friends, well best friends but I can't take it anymore. Doon, you've helped me so much when we were going through the worst of times and I'm glad you did. I'm glad that we stayed friends even though we had differences. I don't care if you don't feel the same way I do but I just need to tell you this so I won't regret not telling you my feelings. Doon, I'm in lo—"And before Lina could finish her sentence Doon pulled her by the waist towards him and without hesitation he leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

Doon kissed Lina fervently yet gently. Their lips pressed against each other's passionately not wanting to let this moment go. Doon's lips were soft under Lina's and she was lost in his intoxicating scent. Doon kissed Lina as much as he could but doing it softly so he could taste her sweetness; the sweet flavor he had been yearning to taste for so long. Lina's hands were limp on Doon's chest and she slid them up around his neck. Doon's arms were wrapped around her waist, feeling her slender body close to his. Then as their breaths grew shallow their lips slowed until they were just gazing into each other's eyes once again, enthralled by each other's presence. Doon's arms were still wrapped around Lina's waist and he slowly swayed to the beat of Lina's heart which he could hear clearly. Lina was silent.

"Lina," Doon breathed, his voice like the wind blowing through the trees "_I _don't think I deserve you and yet…you do. I don't know why you let me kiss you but I'm glad that you did. Lina, I've been waiting to tell you I'm madly in love with you. I've been head over heels for you for such a long time but I was afraid that if I said something, it would ruin our friendship. You're worth more than anything to me and if I had hurt you by saying something I shouldn't have I wouldn't have been able to live. And well, here we are now, bursting with emotions that I couldn't even let you finish you're sentence," Doon chuckled quietly.

Lina smiled up at Doon. She was filled with overwhelming happiness that she didn't know what to say. She danced slowly with Doon beside the river, her eyes fixed on his. Then, as she drowned in their magnificent whirlpools she knew where she'd seen those eyes before. They were from her dream. The boy that never showed his face clearly but she always saw his eyes. The eyes that kept hold of her heart secretly and now that Lina knew that Doon was in love with her too, she had a feeling that she had seen the face of her lifeline. It was Doon.

Doon brushed Lina's face lightly with his finger. He looked at it to see if the lovely colour of strawberry would show up. Even though it didn't, he did not fret for that lovely colour of strawberry would be his forever. Doon kissed Lina's cheek wanting to see more of the strawberry fill her face. It did and she turned away looking towards the sky.

"You have the loveliest colour of strawberry when you blush," Doon whispered and turned Lina's head back to face him again. Lina gave him a small smile and then laid her head on his chest. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kenny wanted to show you his spider." There was a long pause. Lina lost her train of thought because she could feel Doon tracing patterns on her back.

"I'm not too fond of spiders," Lina finally managed to utter. "I'd much rather stay here with you, if that's okay." She honestly didn't care for a stupid spider at a moment like this.

"Of course it's okay. You're right, this is much more important…" Doon answered as if hearing her thoughts. He twirled Lina around and she giggled.

The blue sky was now streaked with pinks and oranges making a magnificent background for the boy and girl dancing to the beat of each other's hearts.

**YAY! A HAPPY ENDING! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took awhile to update. I didn't have internet due to horrible internet connection. Feel free to review! Tell me if some parts are good or bad or any questions! But please tell them nicely (in other words…no flames…-_-). Thanks!**


	5. Thanks

**AN: *Sigh* I have re-written the 'epilogue' many times and have come up with not so much an epilogue but another chapter. I think that leaving it with the chapter before would be just fine because if I go on it won't feel like the end. Believe me, I've read the epilogue I wrote and it was crap. So now I've decided that it would wreck this fanfic if I **_**did**_** do an epilogue therefore this is not an epilogue but a list of thank-you's to readers and reviewers. I OWE THIS TO ALL OF YOU FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR OVER A MONTH…I also apologize for making you wait just to get nothing. Anyways enough with my rambling…**

**THANK-YOU to the following**

**Lealfaithful, cindy, silvertrumpet26, purpleytk, ..95, Hermione ShIpER, Dame Rapunzel Grimm, Japaneserockergirl, .Hollister, Rowan of the wise, Lex, lilin, beautiful-surreal, Xrizz, MyCrushIsAVampire, Rhiannon, SonicPokemon12, Miss-Uncreative, Junebug617, hogwartsgirl52, DarknessFallsLikeRainAroundMe, Capella85, Anna, Miz636, Pixie, Sistergrimmlover, rezmut, thebloodrose, nanimono87**

**P.S I don't know if any of you reviewers got the replies I wrote but I hope you did. I didn't really get to answer your questions in the authors notes but if you **_**did**_** get the reply it's in there.**

**THANNNNKKKK-YOUUUUUUUU! =D**

**Iamthewalrus95**


End file.
